


Together

by cerabi



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/F, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerabi/pseuds/cerabi
Summary: It was a kind of feeling that made you high, a feeling that made you feel like you’re flying through clouds – unhindered, unhinged, free.It was the kind of feeling that made you feel butterflies on your stomach – heart beating in a flurry every time you would see or talk to the person, your skin electrified with every touch or hold.Every moment, every hour, every second spent was worth it – as if the loneliness you grappled with for years slowly disappeared.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Together

For most, love is magical.

It was a kind of feeling that made you high, a feeling that made you feel like you’re flying through clouds – unhindered, unhinged, free.

It was the kind of feeling that made you feel butterflies on your stomach – heart beating in a flurry every time you would see or talk to the person, your skin electrified with every touch or hold.

Every moment, every hour, every second spent was worth it – as if the loneliness you grappled with for years slowly disappeared.

For Yoo Jeongyeon though, she thought that was crazy.

For what was love, if not two people persevering together?

::::

* * *

They started as young, naïve individuals who wanted to be together, renting a small, run-down apartment in the middle of a busy Seoul. Quite the unexpected duo who had a lot of dreams yet found each other despite the busy world that only catered to itself.

The place welcomed them with its old, dusty floors and leaking pipes, the crumbs of its old life rearing to tell a story - before it would be replaced instead by a blossoming young life that sought peace with each other.

Jeongyeon sighed at the scene.

She felt like it was a disappointment that she brought Mina here, slightly expecting her to walk out at the sight of a new life they were about to embark on. It felt selfish, frustratingly self-centered to even think of bringing Mina into this kind of rotting place if only to start a future full of uncertainties, if only to make Mina the foundation of a life she wanted to build for them.

But Mina sensed her hesitation through her façade, reaching for her hand and squeezing it tightly – as if to say she was with her in this. And it gave Jeongyeon the small brush of hope she needed to step inside.

Before they knew it, the days and weeks that passed felt a little strange, if not surreal.

They were like a breeze that decided to visit - as if father time had pressed the fast forward to make the days feel like a blur. In those moments, they managed to clean floors, mend pipes and paint the walls.

New railings replaced the old ones of the stairs, painted with smiling faces that hung in the walls going up the rooms. The living room became home to a small, comfortable couch fit for two. A small television stood in front of it adorned with a vase of fresh roses on one side and another set of pictures on the other. On its side stood a bed for two pets – it stood near sliding windows leading to a balcony, where sunlight streamed through mint curtains.

Amidst the busy workdays, they slowly managed to build a place to call their own. It was one of the things they looked forward to when they sat down at a makeshift table while eating dinner – shopping for furniture, deciding what to place and where; where to go on days off just to look around and shop for items that would fit their small abode.

And it was during the time they’d walk past each other while carrying things, fingers grazing ever so slightly that they felt a small warmth in their chest as they realize what they were doing it together.

When their eyes met for a moment and Jeongyeon could only stare, which in turn would make Mina giggle. When Jeongyeon would try to fix a leak in the sink, only to be splashed with water on the face that would make Mina laugh as she hurried to get a towel to wipe her face. When both dusted an empty room only to end up getting grungy together – the thought that they shouldn’t be here, but they were.

They were.

::::

* * *

Soon, the small place became a warm, cozy space that was meant for only the two of them.

It was their nest when they would bicker and disagree, the air of tension wrapping around their shared space.

It was still their home when Jeongyeon’s mind would catch up with the stress of work, snapping at Mina when she got annoyed and vice versa.

It was the space they shared when they spat on each other – one retreating into the room as the other chose the couch when the two of them would choose themselves rather than each other.

It had borne witness to their disagreements, to their whims, to their selfishness.

But no matter their feelings, it also was a spectator to their love – when they chose each other, when they chose to compromise when they talked and made up.

When they recognized their flaws and chose to respect each other’s wishes. When they held each other through tears.

It was after one of Jeongyeon’s nightmares, though, when she was lying next to Mina in bed, that Jeongyeon gathered the courage to ask.

“Mina?”

“Hmm?”

She swallowed, her heart pounding as she realized how scary the thought of a possible reality was, a reality wherein Mina wasn’t present in her world, in her space, _here_. “Do you regret it?”

Mina could feel the curiosity in her warm, brown eyes, but stayed silent for a few seconds. “Regret what?”

Jeongyeon opened her mouth and immediately closed it, like a fish gasping for water. It made Mina frown how she looked uncertain, her eyes choosing to stare at the ceiling. With a sigh, Jeongyeon closed her eyes as she swallowed the lump in her throat. “Being here, with me. Leaving your life behind.”

Mina’s heart stopped, frowning at how her voice cracked. This was one of the days that disagreements flew into the air, invading their shared space. And she guessed it was one of those times Jeongyeon would think about the life Mina left behind to be with her.

But a small curve would grace Mina’s lips as she tilted Jeongyeon’s head so that she would face her. Her hands would travel to Jeongyeon’s cheeks and rub soft circles with her thumb. Jeongyeon’s gentle, uncertain eyes would look at her, her uncertainties fading away.

“I wanted to be here,” was Mina’s response, “with you.”

::::

* * *

They’d sit next to each other after dinner, their skin touching as Jeongyeon’s head rested on Mina’s shoulder.

It had become their routine – Jeongyeon would watch the television while Mina knitted, usually after dinner. Sometimes they’d discuss their day and thoughts, most of the time they’d sit in silence, enjoying the tranquility.

And it was when Jeongyeon thought that love wasn’t the flamboyant, extravagant feeling that people made it to be.

It was the peace she felt when she got home, as Mina welcomed her back.

It was the safety she felt when she was in Mina’s arms after a long hard day.

It was the scarf that Mina wrapped around her to keep her warm when she had to go out, or the shoulder that she wrapped on Mina when she felt cold.

It was the hug they shared when things were difficult – whether it was because of a fight or because of the world.

It was waking up in the morning and staring at the human who chose her and who chooses her every day – despite her flaws, despite her shortcomings.

Love had always been glorified – always the best experience, always that unsinkable sensation.

But love wasn’t about the high, nor it was always about that happiness – it was about compromise.

It was gathering the dishes scattered throughout their office during a busy Monday morning as Mina fell asleep on her games or work, even when she had to shake her head and sigh.

It was choosing to let go of frustration when she knew Mina didn’t mean it, holding her instead despite the heated argument that occurred moments before.

Love was never about the magic; it was about the continuity.

It was about choosing when to let go, when to fight, and learning how to live together despite the differences, especially when the magic of attraction fades. It was also choosing to be there.

Because sometimes, all you had was each other – especially when the world was against you. And on others, all you had was yourself – because, for Jeongyeon, it mattered that she stayed as Jeongyeon and Mina stayed as herself, different individuals who share the same feeling, who know how to support each other.

But what was love, if not two people persevering together?

For a person with all its aspiration and dreams should always be themselves while loving another, working together like one unit but with a separate identity.

Of all the things they hadn’t been able to choose, they chose this. They chose each other, as the forgotten place welcomed them with its old empty space ruined by age and time.

As the crumbs of its old life rearing to tell a story of the old started including theirs – how they gave life to a space that didn’t have one of its own.

And for Jeongyeon, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while :)


End file.
